


Dress Myself Like a Charcoal Sketch

by CadetDru



Series: Blue Monday [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Manic Monday, Mulder's Waterbed - Freeform, Post-Episode: s06e14 Monday, time loops are the best loops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully
Series: Blue Monday [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/118198
Kudos: 3





	Dress Myself Like a Charcoal Sketch

Dana woke up from a nightmare about Mulder getting shot. She didn't like those nightmares. They happened a lot, in a variety of settings. Mulder took up enough of her waking hours, he didn't need to take her sleeping ones too. 

She had dreamt about the bank robbery they'd stopped the day before. The woman with the dyed hair had taken the bullet, but in Dana's dream it had been Mulder.

It was Tuesday morning. It was too early to get up and too late to go back to sleep. She opted to get up and go for a run. She should have enough time for that.

She idly touched her tattoo as she changed clothes. Getting that had nothing to do with Mulder. There were many parts of her inner life that had nothing to do with him. It was just hard to prove otherwise. And he had gone out and gotten a waterbed, for God only knew what purposes. It seemed equivalent. He had his own inner life separate from her. He just seemed to be disappointed about it.

And he'd almost died. Again. The thought kept coming to mind, echoed in the sounds of her feet hitting the trail. Mulder had almost died. Again. He didn't have a death wish, exactly, but it kept almost happening. 

The exact circumstances were new, but the general idea was always there. Mulder could die. Mulder would die. During an X-file or a random trip to the bank or or or. Mulder could die. 

She, personally, was supposed to be immortal, which wasn't as comforting as it sometimes was. She didn't want to go to Mulder's funeral. It was very likely that she would have to plan it. 

She'd ask him about the bank robbery when she saw him in a few hours.


End file.
